


Here’s Why

by magic_but_its_green



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And a beetle, Because Remus, Deceit’s name is Ethan, Fluff, Gift Giving, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of drinking acid, Not a lot though, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic light sides if you squint I guess, dragon dissecting, killing a cockroach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_but_its_green/pseuds/magic_but_its_green
Summary: Roman doesn’t understand why Remus loves Deceit.Remus doesn’t understand why Roman’s even asking.(Warnings are in the tags)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Here’s Why

Remus is a lot of things. He’s loud, attention-seeking, persistent. He’s gruesome, disturbing, with grotesque imagery falling from his lips constantly. He’s stinky, unfiltered, and brutally honest. 

Deceit very much wasn’t those things. With how classy, calm, and secluded the liar was, it baffled Roman to no end on how they were _in_ _love_.

It could be a simple “opposites attract” trope, but that didn’t seem to explain it all. His curiosity burned his mind, making Roman unknowingly move out of his bed. His legs carried him across the Thomasphere, out of his room, to large golden doors that he’s oh so familiar with, soon wandering through the imagination. 

Sure, he’s probably putting too much effort into this, but it’s not like Remus would give him anything less than the truth. He could trust his brother’s words on the matter, so he figured asking him was the right idea. 

Remus didn’t have much land. With his power being so limited from Thomas’ neglect, he has one large tower on an island. Thundering storm clouds covered the top half of the structure, as uneven leaves and deadly thorns surround the bottom. The only way to come to the island is if Remus invites someone, or if someone journeyed onto the rickety bridge that was straining to connect Roman’s continent to Remus’ sliver of land. 

Thankfully, Roman has crossed this bridge plenty of times in his life, so its creaks and dangling ropes hardly fazed him. 

Once he had carefully crossed the bridge, all he had to do was find Remus. He checked the outside of the tower first, since he wasn’t willing to clean up Remus’ lawn just to enter a tower. Luckily for Roman, his twin was awful at hiding, so the giggling he heard likely came from the Duke. Following the noise, he found his twin sitting upright against some vines, a snake by his side.

The darker half of creativity was materializing something into his lap, his crossed-legs bouncing in excitement, clearly busy. Maybe he shouldn’t pry for answers, maybe he should leave before Remus decides that his morning star and Roman’s skull make a great couple. 

Of course, as he considers leaving, the personified rat looks his way, eyes gleaming with mischief and something else Roman can’t place. A huge grin expanded across his twin’s face, somewhat unsettling Roman.

“Oh look who finally decided to bring his royal dullness to my land!” Remus exclaimed, jumping up and standing to meet Roman face-to-face. He grimaced from Remus’s odor, seemingly getting worse everyday. 

“Hello to you too, captain crook.” He could already feel annoyance creeping in, but he figured quitting now would be pointless. 

Remus dragged Roman down to where he was sitting, clearing some vines next to him to make them safer. He appreciated the effort, but that didn’t stop Roman from summoning a red cushion to lay against. The snake Remus had been with stared at Roman, studying him. 

“So, what brings you to my humble corner of the imagination? Have you finally decided to drink acid with me? Dissect a dragon? Oh! Maybe you want to see a monstrous cockroach twitch after it’s squished? I’ve don’t that with a giant beetle, it was really-“

“Actually,” Roman cut him off, unwilling to hear the rest of that sentence, “I came here to ask you about Deceit.”

The Duke’s head swiveled towards him at an alarming rate, somehow not snapping his neck. He stared at his twin, feeling uncomfortable under the observation of both the snake and Remus. 

Suddenly, his brother was leaning against him, one hand over his forehead as the other clutched his chest, where his heart was suppose to be. “Alas, dear brother, I knew this day would come. I regret to tell you that Deceit is not interested. I know you are probably feeling all lovey-dovey for him, but he is taken by yours truly, moi.”

“That’s... Not what I was gonna ask, Remus” he pushed the Duke off of him, making a mental note to burn his outfit and create a new one (lord knows where Remus has _been_ ), “I was gonna ask what makes _you_ feel so ‘lovey-dovey’ for him. No offense, but you two are literal polar opposites.”

Remus was caught completely off-guard by the question. He felt it was obvious as to _why_ he loved the serpentine side. Surely his _own brother,_ the _romantic_ one, could see why?

“Do you really not know?” Remus asked. 

Roman shook his head. Huh, he wasn’t joking. 

“Well, there’s a lot of reasons, Aladdim-witted.” Remus continued to create whatever he had been before seeing Roman. “Though, I guess the first one that made me _fall in love_ with him was realizing that he’s always loved me.”

* * *

Both twins had few and scarce memories of King Creativity. The other sides knew more about him than they did, and even their memories have faded with age. 

Well, most of the sides. 

One day, Remus found a notebook of sorts in Ethan’s room. Inside, any pleasant moments with another side had been written down by the liar since the ideas of “right and wrong” plagued Thomas’ mind. When reading the notebook for himself, Remus found hoards of stories containing King. From venting together, to playing, to creating the first snake (and pet) of Thomas’ imagination, he and King were incredibly close. 

It was heartbreaking to see the gap in the dates after the split. It was worse when the entries went from King, to one about accepting Remus as one of the dark sides months later.   
  
  


* * *

“It didn’t matter if it was King, or if I was just Dukey, he never stopped caring about me. Hell, he’s never stopped caring about _anyone,_ even if they stopped caring about him.” 

He stopped speaking as Roman held out a tissue towards him. Only then did he notice that he had been crying. _When had that happened?_

Regardless, he took the tissue, but he looked far more serious than he ever does. “I know you all see him as nothing but a liar, and sure, he _does_ lie, but he’s also does _so much more_ than that. And yes, he impersonates your friends, because he won’t be _listened to_ if he shows up as _himself!_ He’s the least judgmental side I know, and he can be the sweetest side you’ll ever meet if you just see him as Et- as _Deceit,_ and not as a villain, then you’d realize that.”

By the end of his rant, Roman seemed to have a lot of emotions swirling inside. Remus couldn’t tell what any of them were, and he quite frankly didn’t care. Wiping away his tears roughly, he finished making what he had been, which happened to be a double-headed snake bracelet, inspired by his boyfriend’s logo. Little dates of important days for the two of them decorated its sides. Remus beamed at his newest creation, certain that Ethan would love it. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna visit DeeDee, you might wanna leave before my favorite squonks come visit.”

“Squonks? What are you talking about Re-“

The green side was already gone with the snake, leaving Roman to hurry out before he met _whatever_ Remus was talking about. 

“Ethan! Double D! Cobra Lie!” 

Remus had gone into the darker parts of the mind-palace, where he and Ethan stayed. The snake, now around his shoulders, seemed too cold to him. It seemed to be rather chilly in the main room, meaning that Deceit was likely in his room. 

He pushed (not smashed) the door open, reminding himself that Ethan never liked having to remake the door. On the amber bed, he saw the love of his life laying down, blearily blinking his eyes, before closing them again. Remus’ smile turned soft at seeing Ethan, with his soft curls showing and pajamas revealing the scales on his arm. He closed the door behind him, making his way to the side of Ethan’s bed, crouching in front of the liar’s face.

“Ethan! Wake up, I’ve got something for you!” He nudged Ethan’s shoulder as he spoke, making his boyfriend groan. 

Sleepily, Ethan extended his hand out, likely expecting a dead animal or something similar to be placed there, not the cool feeling of metal. He opened his eyes in bewilderment to see Remus’s bracelet, bringing it up to his face to read the dates. 

“I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I can’t keep surprises, so merry early Christmas! It’s made out of fool’s gold, since real gold is more of Roman’s domain, but-“

For the second time that day, Remus was cut off. This time, it was from his boyfriend leaning forward to kiss the roots of Remus’ grey streak. He felt his face warm from the simple action, looking right at Ethan as the liar put the bracelet on, a quite smile on his face.

“Thank you, Remus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you’ve been too lazy to work on your au and you want more trashnoodle content so you just make a new fanfic
> 
> Anyways happy holidays


End file.
